Lazos de Sangre
by LestatOLeary
Summary: Para el reto "La quincena de Itachi Uke". Después de años Itachi se enfrenta a Madara tras haberlo conocido como un poderoso miembro de la mafia japonesa.


**Para el reto de "La quincena de Itachi uke"**

* * *

><p><strong>Lazos de sangre<strong>

Itachi se encontraba en el doceavo piso, justo en lo más alto de un edificio imponente en el centro de una ciudad gris llena de metal y concreto. Se llevó una mano al cuello mientras aguardaba a la entrada de la habitación de Madara con sus ojos clavados en el enorme ventanal de cristal donde el cielo azul se veía en todo su esplendor, sutil y sin una sola nube en él, podía decir que de haber querido habría desaparecido en aquella mancha de lapislázuli, como un ser libre. Se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo y delineó con precisión el tatuaje que mantenía oculto tras una ceñida playera negra de manga larga. En su mente trazó la silueta de Susanoo que se alzaba entre flamas negras desde su antebrazo hasta su pecho para fusionarse con una nueva figura circular, el Mangekyou de Madara que, de alguna manera, lo esclavizaba a él.

Suspiró mientras una sonrisa casi melancólica cruzaba por su pálido rostro, entrecerró los ojos mientras sus recuerdos se agazapaban en su rostro como si hubiera sido el día anterior que conoció a Madara, en una reunión de los Uchiha, un mundo que ahora le parecía ajeno. En ese entonces su familia trataba de abrirse paso entre la mafia japonesa en un mundo caótico del que Madara era parte y se imponía ante cualquier otro clan que tratara de derivarlo.

Desde ese día no había olvidado la mirada característica de Madara. Un rostro, en aquel entonces, joven con mirada fría y arrogante teñida de rojo. Se habían encontrado en un largo pasillo de la mansión de su padre, y él como buen anfitrión le había respondido con el mismo gesto altanero a pesar de contar con sólo ocho años de edad pero eso le había dado el mundo en el que se abría paso. Un escenario lleno de depravación en todos los contextos: sangre, sexo, drogas, traición. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello y soltó un suspiro al momento que desviaba su mirada hacia una ciudad que se perdía detrás de unas montañas, rodeada de bosque y vida: Konoha, allí donde ahora su hermano podía vivir en paz.

Acomodó unos cuantos mechones detrás de su oreja, se sentó sobre el bajo alfeizar que casi desaparecía en el suelo y se permitió un momento de distracción. Sacó una maltratada cajetilla de cigarrillos y un zippo plateado con un grabado en forma de tiburón, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, se lo llevó a los labios y le dio una larga calada. No era el tipo de marca que acostumbraba degustar, sin embargo, era la única que había conseguido en ese lugar; para su sorpresa lo había hurtado de la habitación de Kisame con demasiada facilidad que incluso se sorprendió de que éste fuera uno de los guardias de Madara.

Soltó una bocanada de humo color grisáceo y dio otra larga fumada al cigarrillo, para después volver su mirada hacia aquella mota de colores que se suponía era Konoha. Nunca había conocido dicha ciudad salvo por lo que le había contado un tal "Kakashi", que en un principio le pareció una persona de poca confianza, lo cual tenía fundamentos, ya que Kakashi era un espía que había conseguido robar información de su clan. Aunque ahora era el único al que le podía confiar lo más importante para él, lo poco que aún amaba de la vida: Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, recargó su frente sobre el frío cristal y dejó caer su mano a un costado junto con el cigarrillo que se consumía lentamente.

— Confío en ti Kakashi y… Minato —sonrió para sí al escucharse pronunciar por primera vez el nombre del hombre que se había prestado a cuidar a su hermano como si fuera su hijo.

Le hubiera gustado por lo menos poder haberlo visto una vez, pero así eran las cosas en la gran mafia Uchiha, todo se hacía bajo las sombras. Todo se había jodido desde el momento en el que Madara se fijó en él y lo marcó con ese maldito tatuaje que lo dejaba como un objeto; esclavizando su destino a esa oscuridad. Desde ese instante decidió que no permitiría que Sasuke pasara por lo mismo. Aunque no contó con un tal "Orochimaru" aparecería con sus ojos puestos en él, en Itachi. Buscaba un sucesor de los _Yakuza de Oto_, pero era una decisión que estaba destinada a fracasar ya que el líder de otra mafia lo había elegido antes y, por consecuente, se consideraba propiedad de Madara Uchiha. "Él ya está marcado" había retado su madre l, como si fuera un vil objeto. Al final la serpiente sonrió a Sasuke.

Itachi tensó la mandíbula al momento que recargaba su cabeza contra la pared y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados tratando de hacer retroceder un naciente dolor en sus sienes. Al recordar lo ocurrido después, desde su punto de vista habían sido demasiado ingenuos, debieron preverlo, debieron saber que ese mismo día pondría en práctica todo lo que le habían enseñado. Así tomó el arma favorita de su padre, una Bereta 98 semiautomática de color negro que había cegado centenares de vidas, algunas inocentes y otras tan sucias como la de él. Ese día Itachi sirvió de aquellas vidas cegadas que parecían retenerse en esa arma que casi parecía disparar por sí sola con una magnífica exactitud. Disparó sin mostrar un solo gesto, pasó por cada rincón de la mansión y exterminó a cuanto se puso en su camino sin que una sola gota de sangre manchara su _Brioni_ negro. Al final, escapó su hermano de siete años.

Siete años de vivir en ese asqueroso mundo, y ahora le daba una oportunidad más en Konoha, lejos de su familia muerta, incluso de él, porque para Itachi, su hermano era su única salvación, la única parte pulcra que podía seguir, mientras que él, ya estaba más que maldecido.

Itachi sacudió las cenizas que se acumularon en su cigarro con un sutil movimiento de sus dedos, y lo volvió a llevar a sus labios para impregnarse una vez más con su sabor y aroma. Sin embargo una mano fría se lo arrebató y en ese simple instante todo su cuerpo se tensó, cuando por el rabillo del ojo distinguió esa figura que, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido en sus recuerdos.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando su mirada se topó con aquellos malditos ojos que no podía olvidar que trataba de odiar más que a nada en su vida. Con ese mismo color grana que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera y contuviera la respiración, la piel pálida el cabello negro, largo y desaliñado que hacían juego con su traje _Brioni_ del mismo color.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado a sabiendas del efecto que siempre causaba en las personas, llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y aspiró, para luego apagarlo contra la pared en la que Itachi recargaba su cabeza, dejando que las características chispas cobrizas acariciaran la mejilla del joven que permanecía en una feroz lucha de miradas mientras que Madara se limitó a lamerse los labios y dejar que su fiera mirada recorriera el cuerpo de Itachi provocándole una oleada de calor.

—El tabaco no es bueno para tu salud —murmuró acercándose a Itachi que permaneció con la misma expresión fría—. Y menos un cigarro tan malo—miró la colilla y la aventó con un rápido movimiento.

Madara le dio la espalda y se acercó a una puerta de metal que custodiaba la entrada a sus aposentos, tecleó rápidamente una serie de números en una pantalla digital que emitió un sonido de confirmación, tras lo cual, la puerta cedió dándole el paso libre a una habitación espaciosa en la que la opulencia era el protagonista.

Itachi dio una última mirada al cielo que había empezado a teñirse de rojo, como si quisiera competir contra la mirada del jefe los _Yakuza de Akatsuki_. Y su corazón vibró al reencontrarse, después de diez años, con Madara que había cambiado notablemente, quizá no físicamente, pero sí parecía más pedante que la ultima vez, y algo en su mirada también había cambiado ahora no le parecía tan indiferente.

—Sus ojos… —susurró para sí.

Esos ojos que le seducían con una sola mirada y que a la vez lo incitaban a buscar la manera de escapar. Aún así se puso de pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y tentó un objeto metal, delgado y largo junto a la caja de cigarrillos, lo apretó entre sus manos y entró a la habitación de Madara que lo recibió con una sonrisa

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al verlo con la blusa blanca entreabierta, las mangas remangadas a tres cuartos y detrás de él un gran ventanal de cristal, que daba paso a la luz rojiza del atardecer enmarcando su siniestra figura. Madara se aceró a él y lo tomó de la barbilla con una mano enguantada en piel negra.

— ¿En verdad creíste que ibas a escapar con tu hermano? —murmuró con tono de burla.

—Nunca intenté escapar.

—Lo que le hiciste a tu familia no puede quedar así —continuó Madara—, te puedes considerar un maldito traidor, de eso no hay duda. Si yo no te hubiera encontrado antes, ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado con los otros clanes?

—Me atraparon porque yo lo permití —gruñó el joven con el orgullo herido— Y no son más que unos sucios matones, al igual que yo.

Madara entrecerró los ojos conteniendo la ira que pugnaba por salir.

—Somos la mafia Itachi ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué regalábamos chocolates a los niños de la calle? —el mayor le acarició la barbilla y pasó su mano por la pálida mejilla de Itachi, deseando que alguna vez le mirara de la misma forma que él lo hacía—. Ellos son unos matones. Pero tú… —continuó acercándose al rostro del menor—, tú eres un verdadero prodigio. Vi lo que hiciste con tus padres y con cada miembro de tu clan, vi la manera en la que actuaste, la forma en la que los eliminaste, con disparos certeros en el lugar exacto para hacerlos sufrir sólo lo necesario, no te limitaste, no hubo ninguna clase de culpa. Tú eres un verdadero asesino —se acercó a los labios de Itachi, mientras que con uno de sus dedos acariciaba su cuello provocándole un escalofrío—No me arrepiento de haberte escogido como mi sucesor hace diez años —pasó su lengua por los labios del joven—. Sería un verdadero desperdicio eliminarte, ó seguir las antiguas leyes de traición ¿Cortarte un dedo para exponerte ante los demás? No, de ninguna manera, tú no.

Madara lo tomó con fuerza de la nuca y le plantó un beso voraz, introdujo su lengua en toda la cavidad del menor, probando su saliva y un ligero sabor a tabaco, su lengua se paseó por cada rincón para dejarle en claro quién era el que mandaba allí. El joven soltó un gemido y puso las manos en el pecho de Madara haciendo presión para alejarlo, a cambio, su maestro le respondió sujetando su cabello con más fuerza. Itachi se quejó en sus labios mientras que miraba la expresión de Madara; los ojos entrecerrados y su cabello cayendo por la mitad de su rostro mimando sus mejillas, instintivamente su lengua se paseó por la del adulto permitiéndose un instante de flaqueza. Lo deseaba, quería dejarse llevar una sola vez, sólo una… y sin embargo, no podía.

Las manos de Madara rodearon su cintura acariciándolo sobre la ropa, pasaron a su espalda. Suavemente se deshizo de los guantes que le impedían sentir el calor de su "aprendiz". Cuando estuvieron al descubierto, las coló debajo de la playera de Itachi que soltó un respingo al sentir el tacto frío de Madara paseándose por todo su torso. Los labios del adulto pasaron de su boca su mandíbula y cuello, besándolo con una tímida caricia que se delataba con su solo calor. Itachi soltó un suspiro al instante que una especie de cosquillas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo delgado que parecía ceder ante sus propios deseos y a los de su maestro.

Madara llevó a Itachi hasta la cama, deshaciéndose de algunas prendas en el trayecto, deslizó la playera de Itachi dejando al descubierto su magnífico cuerpo sólo para él. Lo recostó de espaldas mientras se ponía sobre él, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Sonrió de medio lado mientras admiraba el cuerpo de Itachi decorado con un tatuaje que él mismo se había encargado de grabar en esa piel virgen y perfecta. Pasó su dedo índice por las flamas negras que iniciaban en su brazo y se alzaban por su hombro para después fusionarse con una especie de Monstruo esquelético para marcar su corazón con el símbolo de Madara, su Mangekyou, tres aspas que se fusionaban en el contorno de un círculo con tres puntos incoloros en los extremos.

El cuerpo de Itachi se tensó, era increíble lo que Madara conseguía con un simple roce, era como si todo su cuerpo se sometiera ante él, y aún así, su cerebro le gritaba que era un traidor. Tomó a Madara del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, para obligarlo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y entonces, lo besó como si fuera instintivo, pasó una de sus manos por el cuello del adulto mientras que la otra apretaba fuertemente las sábanas debajo de él.

Madara desabotonó su camisa con rapidez para él también dejar a descubierto su torso esculpido tras años de entrenamiento y, pintado casi en su totalidad un largo tatuaje que nacía debajo de su vientre y subía hasta perderse en su espalda. Itachi pasó una mano por ese cuerpo que se tornaba cada vez más caliente, pellizcó una de las tetillas pintadas de marrón, un dibujo idéntico al de Itachi pero que se había ido agrandando debido a figuras recientes que se añadían.

Itachi contempló el rostro excitado de Madara lleno de excitación, atacó de nuevo sus labios saboreando su tacto, su humedad y la manera tan salvaje en la que se movían soltando gemidos cada que sus lenguas se cruzaban. El joven soltó un fuerte jadeo y separó sus labios cuando Madara se recostó completamente sobre él chocando su cadera en donde una prominente erección rugía por salir.

El cuerpo de Itachi se tensó en un reflejo y sutilmente metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar el objeto alargado de metal que había conservado desde hace diez años. Una pieza que había robado de Madara. Rápidamente sacó el filo de la navaja y con una sonrisa autosuficiente acomodó el filo en el cuello de su maestro que permaneció inexpresivo.

—Eres el único que falta Madara —susurró casi en un suspiro cuando Madara se lamió los labios para saborear hasta el último resquicio que quedaba del joven.

Itachi apretó los dientes con fuerza y lo amenazó justo debajo de la manzana de Adán hasta que vio florecer una gota de sangre que se resbaló por el filo de plata.

—Esto me trae viejos recuerdos Itachi —murmuró el mayor suavemente mientras que Itachi sonrió de medio lado—, recuerdo que me amenazaste con la misma navaja hace diez años, aún pregunto qué pretendías.

—Sólo tenía 8 años Madara y tú apareciste con ese mismo gesto arrogante exigiéndome que me sometiera ante ti —continuó entrecerrando los ojos y tensando el agarre de la navaja mientras que Madara se mantenía orgulloso, paseando sus ojos por el cuerpo de Itachi—. No sabes cuánto te detesto.

—Aquella vez te dejé ir, no me interesan los niños ¿sabes?

La mano de Madara se cerró sobre la navaja y empujó hacia el lado contrario al que apuntaba, Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par cuando un chorro de sangre cayó por su párpado. El adulto sonrió al sentir como su piel y carne se abrían paso con el filo de la navaja, obligó a Itachi a aferrar con más fuerza el mango que ahora lo mantenía atrapado entre la cabecera de madera y Madara

Itachi sintió la respiración de Madara chocar contra sus labios y luego besarlo con esa misma necesidad de siempre, lo sujetó con la otra mano para inmovilizarlo mientras que un jadeo se coló por sus oídos, y un jadeo lo hizo estremecer cuando Madara cerró sus dientes en el labio inferior de Itachi que cerró los ojos tras sentir como se enterraban hasta que un chorro de sangre borto de ellos para desaparecer rápidamente entre los labios de su maestro que lo volvió a besar colando su lengua. Como pudo, Itachi soltó la navaja y empujó al adulto que cortó el beso degustando lo último que quedaba de la sangre del joven.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —tocó su labio aún sangrante— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Madara se incorporó sentándose sobre la cadera de Itachi mientras le dirigía una mirada profunda que podía helar la sangre de cualquiera, llevó la navaja manchada con su propia sangre hasta sus labios y lamió toda la longitud del filo deleitándose con su propio sabor, cerró los ojos y soltó un suave gemido. Lo que provocó que la temperatura del cuerpo de Itachi se elevara drásticamente, entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un largo suspiro, sus mejillas se tornaron de un sutil color carmín cuando Madara deslizó su blusa y dejó al descubierto todo su fuerte tórax y brazos con un poderoso tatuaje que atrajo la mirada de su alumno. Madara se acercó hasta sus labios, lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio una caricia con sus labios, primero en la mandíbula, después en la mejilla y finalizó en su oreja.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves Itachi? —susurró con suavidad repartiendo un lametón que hizo que Itachi girara su rostro— te puedo hacer sentir mucho mejor.

Con una de sus manos Madara acarició el torso desnudo de su alumno hasta llegar a sus tetillas que apretó entre su dedo índice y pulgar haciendo que el cuerpo bajo él temblara de puro placer, y su mano continuó recorriendo toda la piel desnuda, acariciando su hombro y su brazo entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor que simplemente se dejó hacer.

El cuerpo de Itachi estaba reaccionando por sí sólo, sentía un placer recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y se detenía justo en su entrepierna que deseaba sacar para detener ese dolor tan satisfactorio. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Madara levanto sobre su cabeza la delgada navaja manchada de sangre y atravesaba su mano, que aún estaba entrelazada con la de su maestro. Un solo golpe, sin ninguna duda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo se convulsionó de dolor mientras un grito se ahogaba en su garganta, tensó el brazo y la mandíbula mientras que Madara soltaba un gemido de placer y empezó a besar y succionar su cuello dejando un rastro de marcas rojas a su paso.

—¿Sientes eso Itachi? —habló entrecortadamente tratando de controlar su agitada respiración— ¿Sientes cómo tu corazón se acelera creando un raudal de sangre por todo tu cuerpo? —apretó con fuerza su mano lastimada haciendo que un borbotón de sangre saliera de sus dos palmas cayendo por su antebrazo—. Todo esto lo estoy provocando yo. Todo lo que tu cuerpo siente es porque yo lo permito.

Los ojos de Itachi se detuvieron en sus manos y la navaja que los atravesaba dolorosamente, debajo de ellas una mancha de sangre que se extendía por las sábanas blancas. Era como si los dos, maestro y alumno, se unieran en algo más que el simple dolor y el simple futuro de una mafia y aún así, Itachi quería escapar de ese destino pero no de Madara porque él… lo deseaba a pesar de todo, desde hacía ocho años.

Sin perder el tiempo, Madara recorrió el cuerpo de Itachi con su mano libre, de forma sensual, dedicándole pellizcos en cada pezón mandando el dolor a un punto casi placentero. Llegó hasta su miembro hinchado aún oculto bajo los jeans y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo masturbándolo. Su alumno soltó un gemido al momento que su pierna se dobló y chocó contra la entrepierna de su maestro que soltó un gruñido de satisfacción.

—No tienes derecho… a tratarme de esta m-manera —susurró sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

—Tengo todo el derecho Itachi —coló su mano en el interior de la ropa del menor encontrándose con el miembro que se debatía contra el bóxer y el pantalón.

—N-no…—Itachi sentía que cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremecía con la mano juguetona de Madara que empezaba a masturbarlo con maestría. Enterró sus dedos en la mano de Madara mientras que ejercía presión en la navaja que se enterraba aún más hasta que finalmente cedió, completamente llena de un color ojo brillante que se acrecentaba con el color del metal.

Sonrió para sí cuando se deshizo del arma, dejando su mano en libertad, mientras que Madara sonrió satisfecho, a diferencia de los demás, siempre había pensado que un jefe de los yakuza no se mantenía ajeno al dolor, al contrario, lo hacía parte de una sensación que iba más allá: el placer.

Itachi aún podía sentir esa mezcla de dolor, seducción, placer, excitación y sumisión recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se acercó a los labios de Madara y empezó un beso fogoso, uno que sólo Madara podía corresponderle de la misma manera como si fuera su complemento. Porque al final de cuentas, él era lo único que le quedaba en ese maldito mundo. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido pero se negaba a admitirlo y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos rebeldes de Madara, mientras sentía que su propia sangre resbalaba por su muñeca y luego recorrió la espalda de su maestro memorizando su forma, su tacto e incluso su calor.

Madara aceleró el movimiento de su mano, que aún tenía prisionero el miembro del joven. Se satisfizo con cada gesto que Itachi trataba de ocultar en vano con cada descarga que provocaba que se entregara por completo a él. Su mano izquierda punzaba de manera dolorosa, pasó por toda la mejilla de su alumno pintándola del color de su sangre, pasó por su cabello y lo dejó libre esparciéndolo por toda esa espalda nívea hasta rozar su cadera.

Sus lenguas se reencontraron demandando atención danzando dentro sus bocas y humedeciendo sus labios. Itachi sintió que sus mejillas se teñías al compás del movimiento de sus labios, mientras que Madara ocultaba una sonrisa satisfactoria; Itachi parecía tan vulnerable ante sus caricias y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, él se sentía de la misma manera, lo deseaba más que cualquier _cosa_ que pudiera tener. Sus labios se hasta llegar al hombro de Itachi para saborear su piel tatuada, cerró los ojos y acarició su brazo: él era suyo por completo y así sería siempre. Dio una larga lamida al tatuaje y continuó bajando por su ombligo dejando marcas por toda su piel, porque era suyo y eso debía entenderlo cualquiera que viera su cuerpo, tomó el pantalón y se lo bajó hasta deshacerse de él y dejándolo sólo con unos bóxer ajustados y su miembro cada vez más despierto palpitando por la libertad.

Los labios de Madara se cerraron sobre el pene de su alumno, besando toda su longitud. Itachi soltó un ronco gemido cuando apresó su miembro entre sus dientes, para luego dedicarse a besar y morder la parte interna de los muslos dejándolo en completo éxtasis. Itachi sentía que estaba al borde de la locura con esas manos frías que jugueteaban con él desde la punta de su sexo hasta sus testículos masajeándolos entre sus manos.

Itachi se detuvo a admirar la difusa figura de su maestro que yacía entre sus piernas, probando cada parte de su piel mientras que él mismo empezaba a masturbarse debajo de su ceñido pantalón, y para él, esa imagen fue la composición más erótica que jamás hubiera visto en su vida; Madara con su talante gélido quemándose en su cuerpo. Se incorporó quedando de rodillas sobre la cama, tomó el cabello revuelto del adulto y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo que él y le mirara. Las pupilas de Madara parecían arder en fuego con un carmín brillante que el joven jamás había visto en ellos, sonrió para sí al momento que paseaba su mirada por su torso desnudo analizando cada detalle. Memorizando esos músculos, su respiración cuando trataba de contenerla ó cuando empezaba a impacientarse y, finalmente, ese tatuaje de color contorneado en negro que baja desde sus hombros a su vientre y se ocultaba debajo del pantalón y los bóxer que aún conservaba. Itachi pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios lastimados y acarició la figura de Susanoo que era similar a la que él poseía, bajando muy lentamente por su abdomen y marcándolo con un rastro de sangre a lo que Madara sonrió satisfecho examinando cada movimiento de su alumno.

El recorrido de Itachi se detuvo en la pretina del pantalón que se interponía, desabrochó el botón de en medio y bajó el cierre para después deshacerse de él junto con la ropa interior. El sexo de Madara se alzó frente a él, endurecido hasta el punto máximo, se alzaba como un vencedor rozando su vientre mientras que unas diminutas gotas permanecían en la punta. Itachi pasó saliva sin poder desviar sus ojos, después sonrió silencioso.

—Tal y como imaginé. Eres un maldito pervertido —susurró deslizando su mano por el tatuaje de Madara que terminaba justo en la base de su pene.

Madara echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Itachi acariciando su trasero.

—Si quieres uno igual, podría hacértelo yo mismo —contestó—. Aunque te costará caro. Nada en esta vida es gratis. Tal vez, cuando me hayas matado y seas el líder, podrás tener uno igual, o mejor…—soltó un ronco gemido, las palabras se habían esfumado por completo de su mente al sentir que Itachi empezaba a jalar su miembro.

Madara pasó sus manos por las única prenda que cubría a Itachi y se la bajó lentamente para después pasar su mano entre el trasero del mejor y sentir su entrada cerrada. Madara apresó nuevamente los labios de Itachi cortándole la respiración, al momento que lo obligaba a sentarse sobre sus piernas con su miembro chocando contra sus nalgas que se abrieron para dejarle el paso libre.

Necesitaban sentirse juntos, saber que por una vez no estaban solos, que tenían a alguien igual de desgraciado a su lado. Itachi soltó un suspiro cuando Madara acomodó su miembro en su entrada y empujó fuertemente metiéndolo lenta y tortuosamente. El joven deshizo el beso y se recargó en el cuello de Madara que mordió sin ninguna contemplación mientras ese grueso miembro se abría paso entre él, desgarrándolo hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior y soltaron un ronco clamor al unísono.

Itachi pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de su maestro y lo apretó entre sus colmillos hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, la cual era simplemente deliciosa, y en cierta manera, dulce. Madara soltó un fuerte gruñido y lo empujó contra el respaldo de la cama mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre con el dorso herido de su mano. Soltó un rugido que se ahogó rápidamente en su garganta y le dedicó al otro una mirada colérica mientras que Itachi se mantenía orgulloso y altanero, justo como debía ser un Uchiha.

—Eres un pequeño mal agradecido —dijo sintiendo una oleada de placer recorrer rápidamente su cuerpo. Itachi se lamía los labios de una manera sensual y atrevida mientras pasaba una de sus piernas sobre el hombro del mayor que sintió como las paredes de Itachi se abrían para dejarle el paso libre y empezara a moverse.

Su cadera se movió rápidamente, sin cabida a nada más que el placer. Itachi tensó su cuerpo en el acto, su cabello negro desparramado en la cama como una cascada azabache. Madara metió todo su pene hasta el interior de Itachi dejando que sus testículos golpearan contra el bien formado trasero del joven que se convulsionó en una oleada de placer y sonriendo para sí.

Los dos Uchiha soltaron un fuerte gemido al unísono, Madara sentía como su miembro luchaba por penetrar cada vez más en esa entrada que se abría dolorosamente ante él, lo podía ver por los gestos que éste le dedicaba bajo de él, con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa y sus manos apretando con furia las sábanas, Madara apoyó sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de Itachi aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

Itachi tomó del cabello a Madara hasta que lo tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros cerca del suyo.

—¡Mírame! —gruñó autoritario con un rubor en las mejillas.

Madara apoyó su frente en la de su amante para que sus ojos se encontraran y no perdieran contacto en ningún instante. El violento vaivén se hacía casi insoportable, Itachi sentía el dolor de su entrada aunarse a la palpitación de su entrepierna que tocaba su punto caótico cuando el vientre de su maestro chocaba contra él, hasta que el adulto tocó el sitio que hizo que Itachi soltara un fuerte gruñido y se corriera con un largo orgasmo que aprisionó el miembro de Madara entre las paredes de ese perfecto trasero que tenía.

El mayor sonrió para sí al momento que pasó su mano por el miembro de Itachi para darle unas palmaditas a la par que recorría ese cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy, del que sentía que podía hacerse adicto, el vaivén se aceleró aún más golpeando el cuerpo de Itachi hasta que sintió como derramaba todo su semen en el interior de su alumno que respiraba agitadamente con los labios entreabiertos y su cabello pegándose en su frente y cuello. Madara salió de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado, mientras que Itachi cubría su rostro entre sus manos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y su corazón que parecía atravesarle el pecho. Y de nuevo, parecía que su mente volvía a funcionar.

—Eres un bastardo —susurró molesto.

—¿Y lo dices tú, el que asesinó a toda su familia por su hermano? —dijo agitado con un tono burlón mientras recorría con sus dedos su cuerpo bañado en éxtasis y sangre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi yacía recostado sobre su brazo izquierdo, un delicioso calor se abría paso por todo su cuerpo que casi se sentía abochornado, apretó entre sus manos la almohada y ocultó su rostro sobre ella. Sintió un cálido soplido en su oreja que hizo que su piel se erizara, tras lo cual, una risa grave se coló por su oído. Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó otro delicioso gemido mientras que su cadera se movía con sutileza, podía sentir las sábanas de seda pegarse a su piel y, una mano fría estimulando su miembro de una manera única. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tras lo cual, sintió una rápida intrusión en su trasero, soltó un gruñido y Madara lo tomó de la cintura para obligarlo a ponerse a gatas con la cabeza contra la almohada y su trasero levantado. Itachi apretó los dientes cuando Madara comenzó con unas violentas embestidas a la vez que estimulaba su miembro, y besaba toda su espalda.

—Ahh mm… Nunca creí que supieras tan bien —susurró el mayor golpeando su pelvis contra los glúteos del otro—. Podría acostumbrarme a esto —susurró el mayor dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás mientras acariciaba el trasero del menor que sentía como un millón de cosquillas orgásmicas corrían alocadas por todo su cuerpo para, finalmente, alojarse justo en su entrepierna.

Soltó un jadeo y un gemido que trató de ocultar mordiendo la almohada, para después, dejar salir toda su esencia en la mano de Madara que resopló y continuó su labor con ese violento vaivén que casi estaba destrozándolo, sentía ese miembro desgarrándolo, y después, tras una última estocada, Madara nuevamente dejó salir toda su semilla en su interior.

El adulto le acercó sus labios al hombro de Itachi y lo mordió sin contemplaciones con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Ha sido lo mejor —susurró. Sacó su miembro y se dejó caer junto a Itachi, acarició su cabello y su rostro con un par de dedos, como si temiera demostrar algo más.

Pasó su lengua por su labio herido y se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño de su habitación. Mientras que Itachi observaba todo con su rostro ocultó en la almohada, se puso de pie con dificultad y recolectó su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, miró el amplio ventanal que dejaba entrar la poca luz que se filtraba entre el cielo nublado, y fue allí, donde vio su reflejo con ese mismo gesto de siempre y con toda su piel llena de marcas rojizas, y aún seguía allí, ese maldito tatuaje, ese maldito demonio con mirada carmín reclamando esa piel como suya. Pasó sus dedos por el reflejo del dibujo y después por su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo, suspiró y se acomodó la playera mientras que su mente daba vueltas, por un instante sus ojos se posaron sobre la aglomeración de edificios que era Konoha y, algo en su interior lo hizo sentir miserable.

—Te dije que no soy tu maldito esclavo —susurró desviando la mirada hacia la cama deshecha en lo que se vestía para perderse por detrás de la puerta.

Itachi permanecía fuera del alto edificio con la lluvia golpeando su rostro, la ropa y el cabello se le pegaba a su piel. Sentía un incesante ardor en su mano y en su labio, Madara había dejado una nueva cicatriz en su cuerpo.

—Jaja parece como si estuvieras llorando Itachi —susurró Kisame acercándose al otro con un amplio paraguas negro sobre él—. Es gracioso si lo ves desde esa perspectiva ¿No lo crees?

Itachi ladeó el rostro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —interrogó inmediatamente.

Kisame afirmó con la cabeza y le extendió un sobre amarillo dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —cuestionó el hombre de piel azul con un gesto que Itachi interpretó como una sonrisa.

—Me largo —susurró metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar la cajetilla de cigarros y el zippo y lanzárselos a Kisame que los tomó con gesto de enfado— Quizá deberías dejar de comprar esos cigarros, son un verdadero asco.

—Me preguntaba en donde los había dejado, no puedo vivir sin ellos —se los llevó a la bolsa y sacó un arma automática que le extendió al menor—. La necesitarás si piensas escapar de Madara.

Itachi la tomó con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, para después, darle la espalda al otro y despedirse con un movimiento de su mano. Miró por el rabillo del ojo el doceavo piso y sonrió de medio lado

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie —susurró para sí sin escuchar sus palabras ahogadas por el sonido de la lluvia a sabiendas de que Madara lo miraba desde lo alto de aquel opulento edificio que odiaba más que a nada en su maldita vida—. Algún día volveré por ti Madara —continuó mirando el arma que Kisame le había ofrecido.

Madara clavó sus ojos en la figura borrosa que se perdía detrás del cristal empapado, sorbió un trago de vodka provocando que la herida en su labio ardiera secamente. Aspiró profundamente y sonrió de medio lado. Él no había sido el único en dejar una cicatriz en el cuerpo de joven. Itachi también había alcanzado a herirlo y, al final, Madara se sentía como su cautivo, un esclavo de su piel.

FIN

* * *

><p>XD A ver que les pareció, me costó un poco de trabajo decidir la "historia" que pondría en esta ocasión. Además que me gusta mucho el Madaita pero me cuesta un verdadero trabajo escribirlo. Sé que no todo lo que escribí de los Yakuza es verídico pero es una historia de ficción :P además que menciono dos cosas Italianas, la pistola y el traje ToT pero no lo pude evitar!<p>

Me alegra que me hayan invitado a participar en este reto organizado por Itara, cuando me enteré me emocioné mucho *o*.


End file.
